An Admiring Rivalry is Born
by Month4
Summary: This is how I want Go and Playmaker's rivalry to be like in the anime. It doesn't have to happen the exact same way, but I don't want the rivalry to be a grudge match like Seto and Atem/Yugi's, more like Shark and Yuma's was in the middle of theirs. The only thing I own is the story. Rated T to be safe.


The duel between Go and Playmaker ends with Playmaker winning with only 100 life points left. He jumps off of his data-stream board onto the roof Go landed on as the program trapping them in the area disappears.

"Are you okay?" asks Playmaker as he runs up to Go.

"Of course I am," responds Go as he swats Playmaker's hand he offers to help him up.

"That's good," sighs Playmaker. "Because I would like to duel you again sometime in the future. That duel was the first one I ever enjoyed."

"Of course we're going to duel again!" yells Go. "We're going to duel until I beat you." After a moment of silence between the two of them Playmaker's expression turns into shock as he senses something. He quickly turns to his right. As Go moves his head to follow his gaze he feels something push his body back. A split second later he hears Playmaker and his AI's voices cry out in pain. Go looks back to see Playmaker's body sparking with electricity before falling to his knees. Before Playmaker's body could fall to the floor of the roof Go catches him by the shoulders.

"Hey, Playmaker, wake up," says Go as he shakes the out cold form of the hero.

"Give it up SOL Technology dog, both he and his AI are out cold for a while," chuckles a voice to Go's left. He turns to see a man with a mask that covers all of his face, except for two glowing, yellow eyes, and two Knights of Hanoi goons step out of a portal pointing guns at him. "Now, be a good boy and walk a few big paces away from Playmaker." Growling, Go carefully places Playmaker's body, front up, and does what the newcomer said.

"Good, now, stay," orders the one in the mask. He turns to one of the Knights of Hanoi.

"Take Playmaker and bring him to me," orders the man in the mask. The Knight of Hanoi the masked man ordered walks towards Playmaker's body. Half way to the hero's body a woman with a black mask hiding the bottom half of her face suddenly flies in, kicking the approaching Knight of Hanoi goon in the head.

"Go, take Playmaker out of here and to somewhere safe," the woman calls. Go runs to Playmaker's body and grabs him by around his arms and under his knees, then runs off across rooftops.

A bit later Go hears a moan from his arms. It is Playmaker coming round.

"Easy Playmaker, I'm taking you somewhere safe," soothes Go. On a roof the door leading to lower floors opens and a holo-screen with wavy line on it appears in front of it.

"This way, hurry," says a voice.

"Trust him," moans Playmaker, as if he recognizes the voice. Go runs down the steps until a door opens and the same voice tells him to go into the room it leads to. Once inside Go lays Playmaker against the wall. The same type of screen appears beside Go.

"I put a camouflage feature on this room," explains the same voice as the other times. "It will be active for as long as both Playmaker and his AI are in it." Then the screen disappears. Go sits next to Playmaker.

"You saved me from them," exclaims Playmaker.

"Only because you took that stunner for me," replies Go.

"I did that because it was the right thing to do," states Playmaker, looking at Go with a stern look on his face. "You want to be a hero? Then you got to do more deeds because they are the right ones to do."

"Now that I'm back in action, I need to make sure the Knights of Hanoi aren't going to tear up The Vrains looking for me," continues Playmaker as he stands up.

"Hold on, I'm going to join you against those Knights of Hanoi," states Go, standing up too. "In return, you will duel me next time I challenge you.

"Duel me honestly, and I'll find some time in-between battles with the Knights of Hanoi," responds Playmaker.

"Deal," agrees Go. Then they both rush off together as allies and rivals, with a bit of admiration for one and another.

The End


End file.
